Married to him?
by shadow-goddess99
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! sorry folks : please dont email me about my decision.
1. Character profiles

SG99-I would like to say that I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters but I do own these 2 characters.

Character Profiles.

Name: Umi Granger (A/N: Umi in Japanese means sea.)

Gender- Female

Age- 16(turning 17 soon)

BD- February 2, 1990

Looks- Dark brown hair with natural dark blue highlights. It's a little past her shoulder blades. Usually up in a high ponytail. Sea blue eyes, has a few freckles around her nose, and has slightly tanned skin.

Wears- Usually wears a baggy shirt with sarcastic phrases on it, or a tank top. And as for her bottoms, she usually wears Capri's or cargo pants.

Shoes- Black vans or flip-flops.

Jewelry- Black and white checkered wristband. And lots of black and blue rubber bracelets. 

Belt- Black and white checkered cloth and the buckle is just like a seat belt.

Relationship- Is Tyson's younger twin sister.

Personality- Is very sarcastic, which seems to get her into lots of trouble with her team captain, Kai. She's only nice when she wants to be, and is only nice to the people that she wants to be nice to. She's very smart and loves to Beyblade with her older twin Tyson and her best friend Lori. She also tends to have lots of mood swings, and since she's usually mean to most people, her mood swings don't help too much.

Beyblade: Is dark blue with 2 yellow swirls circling around it.

Bitbeast- Kixx. A giant white fox with 3 tails that has blue fireballs at the tips.

Attacks- Fire slash, Fire tail, and Fire wheel. Name- Lori Hatoshi 

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Birthday- June 5,1990

Looks- Shoulder length semi-curly light brown hair with blond highlights, bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Wears- Usually just a random pair of shorts and a tank top.

Shoes- White running shoes, soccer cleats, or flip-flops.

Jewelry- Green big bead bracelets and a pearl necklace.

Belt- Green and black checkered belt. It doesn't have a buckle like a seat belt though.

Relationship- She's Hilary's cousin and has been Umi's best friend since preschool. She has a crush on Max.

Personality- Lori is almost always in a good mood and is a happy carefree girl. The only time she's not happy is when it's really early in the morning, or Kai woke her up to train for an upcoming tournament. But besides her dislike for Kai's training in the morning, she pretty much likes everyone else except for Tyson, and that's only when he's eating. Eww.

Beyblade- Dark green with two pink swirls going around her Bitbeast.

Bitbeast- Ginko. She's a giant white wolf with two tails, and has light green flames that surround her front paws.

Attacks- Lightning strike, acid breath, and thunder quake.


	2. Chapter 1

SG99-Ok here my new story! Read and review! 

Disclaimer-I;shadow-goddess99 do not own Beyblade or any of their characters, except for my own original characters Umi and Lori. Do not steal them!

Chapter One 

"I can't believe him! Me! Kai Hiwitari, getting MARRIED! I don't even like talking to girls! The only girl I do talk to is Hilary! And I barley talk to her as it is!" 17-year-old Kai said, pacing back and forth across his room.

"Aw, come on Kai. It can't be THAT bad. All you have to do is pick a girl you like and then you two get hitched." A boy with raven colored hair said as he watched his friend pace around the room.

Kai stopped pacing and looked at the other boy. "But that's just it Rei, I DON'T LIKE ANY GIRLS!" Kai screamed, and then went back to pacing back and forth.

Rei sighed and got up from where he was sitting and grabbed Kai roughly by his shoulders. "Look Kai, I know that this is hard for you to deal with but, WOULD YOU STOP PACING ALREADY! YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!" Rei screamed shaking Kai like a madman.

After Rei calmed down a bit he looked Kai strait in the eye, "It really sucks that you have to get married at 17, and I know it's worse because you're being forced to marry someone, but look at the bright side; you get to pick who you want to marry, right?"

Kai gave Rei a skeptical look. "It would be easy for you Rei, because all you'd have to do is pick Mariah, and you'd be set."

Rei started to blush," I-I don't know what you mean Kai, Mariah and I are only friends." Rei stammered.

Kai smirked, "Whatever Rei." He sighed and flopped down onto his bed. "It'd still be hard for me to find someone…" He grunted. "Knowing my grandfather, he's already announced it to every eligible girl in town."

Rei walked over to Kai's bed and sat down next to him. "That sucks."

"No kidding. Every girl in town is going to want to marry me…only because I'm rich. No girl here is truly going to want me as their husband, I'm mister sourpuss, remember? I don't think any girl could put up with me." Kai frowned closing his eyes.

Rei laughed. "You out of all people are agreeing with Tyson? That's sad." He looked over at Kai and smiled. "You'll find the right girl eventually, don't worry. And besides, the girls here wouldn't only marry you for your money."

Kai opened one eye and looked at Rei, "Oh really? Why else would they want to marry me?"

Rei looked at Kai and smirked, "Because, if you haven't noticed by now, you have a TON of fangirls."

"They only like me cause I blade." Kai retorted. Closing his eyes again.

"Yeah right." Rei said bluntly. "They all are in LOVE with you. Haven't you noticed? They all shout that they love you at school, they stalk you, and almost every girl at school thinks that your hott."

Kai sat up and stared at Rei. "You know this how?"

Rei smirked. "One, you're my best friend. Two, we go to the same school and the girl's there drool when they see you get out of your car. And three, there's a lot of your fangirls outside your window holding up signs that say they love you." Rei said pointing to Kai's window.

Kai sneered and walked over to his window. "GET LOST!" He shouted to the girls outside before pulling the curtains shut. "Those weren't all MY fangirls," Kai smirked "One of them was holding a sign that said I love you Rei! WILL YOU OUT WITH ME! On it."

Rei frowned and walked over to Kai's window and opened the curtain to where he could peek out of it. And, just as Kai said, there was a girl out there asking him to go out with him. Rei shuddered and closed the curtains quickly.

Kai smirked and sat back down on his bed. "Told you so."

"Shut up!" Rei said, blushing.

"So you said that almost every girl at school likes me, right?"

Rei nodded his head. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know which girls don't like me? "

Rei nodded again. "There are only a few. Who don't like you, that is." Rei folded his arms over his chest. "I know for a fact that Hilary doesn't like you."

Kai nodded his head, "Yeah I know, she likes Tyson, though she'll never admit it."

Rei laughed. "That's true. Umm…I don't think Emily or Mariah likes you, well besides as friends."

"I knew that already. Emily likes the Chief and Mariah likes you, even if you don't believe me."

"Shut up. I told you, she only likes me as her friend! And you're the one who wanted to know which girls didn't like you so shut your trap so I can continue!"

"Hn."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I don't think Lori likes you either; she fancy's Max. But she probably would agree that she thought you were cute or something, I heard her talking to Umi about guy that they thought were…err…good looking. And the last person that doesn't like you is Umi herself. "

Kai nodded. "I'm going after Umi then."

"What!"

"You heard me. I'm going after Umi." Kai got up and walked over to his closet.

"But why? I don't get it. Why would you go after someone that doesn't like you?" Rei asked following Kai.

"Because; One, I know that she doesn't like me for my looks or my money. Two, she's a good blader. And three, she's a challenge." Kai replied grabbing a pair of sneakers out of his closet.

"Those are great reasons Kai." Rei said sarcastically.

"I know." He put on the shoes. "Lets go Kon, or we'll be late for practice."

Rei nodded and slipped his shoes on quickly. "Lets go then."

Rei and Kai quickly left Kai's mansion and headed out to Tyson's Grandpa's Dojo to train for the next Beyblade tournament.

SG99-So how was it? Good or bad? Review please. If I can get 5 or more reviews I'll put up chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2

Shadow-goddess99: Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: shadow-goddess99 does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but she does own Umi and Lori, so no stealing!

Chapter Two

"Umi, are you ready yet? Kai's gonna be here in like," Lori looked down at her watch, then backup at Umi."Fifteen minutes."

"Yeah…I think I'm ready." Umi walked out of the bathroom in a bathing suit. "How do I look?" She asked strutting around like a model.

Lori looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd say great, but since when did Kai let us swim during our training sessions?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Oh. He doesn't."

"Then why are you in your swim suit? I know it's not new. I was with you when you bought it."

"Well I feel like swimming today, and it's really nice out today. And besides, it's hot out, and Kai's training sessions last FOREVER! I'd rather go for a swim." Umi replied casually.

Lori sighed and smacked her head. "Don't you remember what happened the LAST time we ditched Kai's training sessions for something else?"

"Double training the next day?"

"Exactly! Do you want repeat that again?"

"Maybe…"

Lori shook her head. "Well if your going swimming then you'd better leave quickly. Like I said, Kai's gonna be here soon."

Umi pouted. "But aren't you going wif me?"

"No."

"Pweeezz?" Umi asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"NO!" Lori said, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Aww come on. Are you trying to tell me that you would rather train with Kai yelling and screaming at you, then go swimming?" Umi questioned as she grabbed a towel out of the closet.

"I didn't say that exactly…"

"Then lets go!" Umi grabbed Lori by her wrist and ran with her out the door before her brother Tyson or her Grandfather could see them run outside to Umi's bright yellow Jeep.

Umi fumbled with her car keys until she found the one for her Jeep. Then she unlocked her door, opened it, got in, and unlocked Lori's door for her. "Come on! Hurry up and get in already! I don't want to pass Kai on our way up to the pool!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Lori grumbled getting into the Jeep.

"Alright! No Kai for us!"

"Yeah no Maxie either." Lori muttered before Umi started up the engine, and they were off to the swimming pool.

"Alright, we're here." Kai announced as he parked his car in front of Tyson's Grandpa's Dojo.

"Hey…" Rei leaned over and pressed his face up against his window. "Isn't that Umi's Jeep that's speeding down the road?" He asked peering out the window.

"No," Kai didn't bother to spare a glance at the get away Jeep. "She knows better than to skip MY training sessions."

"Ok…" Rei tore his face off the window and opened his door to get out. "Whatever you say Kai. But it sure did look like her Jeep…she's the only girl…ONLY person I know that drives a bright yellow Jeep."

"Hn. Let's go. Max should be here by now, so we can start training." Kai stated before getting out of his car and walking into the Dojo.

"Here we are!" Umi said stopping in front of Lori's house. "Now hurry up and go change into your swimsuit. Oh! And can you see if I left my goggle here? I kinda miss them." Umi asked as she parked the little Jeep.

Lori nodded and ran to her house, in need of a bathing suit and Umi's goggles that she loved so dearly. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Umi wears goggles all the time, well except for school cause they wont let her.)

Umi smiled to herself, then reached down and turned up the stereo, her favorite song was on.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams…(my dreams)" Umi sang along with the music. "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. With out you it's hard to survive…Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go! Want you in my life."

She started dancing, bobbing her head to the techno beat. Then she started to sing again, but slowly. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry…(I cry)" She sang a bit faster. "The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go! Want you in my life." She danced some more. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side."

"Wow, you're really good."

"Wha-!" Umi turned her head and noticed that Lori had been standing there…for a while. "Thank you. And how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear you finish the song." Lori replied getting into the car. "Oh," She reached down and fiddled with something in her bag. "Your goggles. You left them in my room the last time you stayed over." Lori handed over the pair of goggles, which Umi took gladly.

"Thanks! I can't believe I left them at your house! I usually never go anywhere with out them, I'm glad though, that I left them at your place. If I left them at Kai's, he'd probably throw them away or something." Umi said, adjusting the goggles on her head.

"Alright," She finished adjusting her goggles. "To the pool." Umi started up the engine again and then headed south to the pool.

"Tyson?"

"Here!" Tyson yelled, mock saluting at Kai.

"Rei?"

Rei smirked and raised his hand. "Here. But you already knew that."

"Shut it Kon. Max?"

"I'm here!"

"Chief?"

"I'm here Kai."

" Lori?"

Silence…

"Ok, Umi?"

More silence…

Rei started laughing, "I bet that was Umi that was racing down the road! And Lori was probably with her!"

Kai glared at Rei, which shut him up immediately. Kai turned and looked over at Tyson. "When she gets here, inform me immediately. Understood?"

Tyson nodded.

"Oh and if she or Lori decides to call, give me the phone!"

Tyson nodded again.

_(I cannot believe they skipped training again! Oh, she's in for it!)_ Kai thought angrily as he ordered what he wanted everyone to do.

SG99-There's chapters 2, hope you liked! Read and Review, I want 3 or more reviews before I update, so Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

SG99-Well here's chapter 3, like I promised. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer-She doesn't own Beyblade, or its characters, or PotC and its quotes, just her oc's so no stealing.

Chapter Three 

"Ahh…This is SO way better than training, don't you agree Lori?"

She shrugged. "I guess…but…I still miss Max."

Umi snorted. "Your obsessed."

Lori turned and glared at her. "You have no right to talk. Your just as bad when you like someone!"

Umi grinned. "But I don't like anyone right now, savvy?"

Lori nodded and watched as Umi removed her feet from the water, stood up, and dove into the water.

"Hey, Lori!"

"Wha-?" Lori turned around and saw a boy around her and Umi's age standing behind her. "Sorry but…do I know you?"

The boy laughed and shook his head, causing his brown curls to swish back and forth. "No, you don't." He extended his hand out to her. "My name's Jake."

Lori looked at his hand and then back up at him. "My names Lori, but you already knew that." Lori smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "How do you know who I am?"

Jake just smiled, and then pointed at Umi who had resurfaced the water.

"WHOOO! A whole 18 seconds! YEAH!" Umi noticed Lori and Jake starring at her and grinned at them. "Hi Jake." She waved.

Jake smiled and waved back at her. "Hey Umi." After he said that he dove into the pool.

"Who is he?" Lori shook he head. "Never mind, don't answer that. I already know WHO he is. How do you know him?"

Umi swam over to where Lori was and pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool, so she could sit next to Lori. "I met him awhile ago. Do you remember when I went to that art camp?"

Lori nodded.

"Well I met him there. He's a really good artist. And he can draw hands!" Umi said smiling. "I'm hungry." She pushed herself off the ground and started to walk towards a little shack, a.k.a. a place where to get some food. "Do you want anything?" Umi asked over her shoulder.

Lori nodded and grinned like an idiot. "Yeah! Bring me back some French fries! And get a huge drink, we can share!"

Umi nodded, even though she knew that Lori couldn't see her do so. "Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes!"

"Kay."

Jake's head popped out of the water, and he pumped his fist into the air. "HA! 23 seconds Umi! Top that!" He looked the pool area and noticed that Umi was nowhere to be found. "Eh…Where'd she go?"

"Over there." Lori pointed in the direction of the tiny shack. "She went to get some food."

"Oh…Hey! Do you have a penny?"

Lori cocked her head to one side. "Why do you ask?"

"Because!" He grinned. "I want to dive for it."

Lori smiled and shook her head. "You're just as bad as Umi. Well except you're nice to most people where as, Umi is not." She stood up and walked over to get her purse that was lying on a chair nearby. "And as for the penny, yes, I have one." She scrimmaged through her change purse. "Ah ha!" She held up the penny. "Are you ready? GO!" Lori shouted as she threw the penny into the far deep end of the pool.

Jake whooped and dove back into the water in search for the penny.

A few minutes passed and Jake couldn't find the penny because he had no goggles to see under water with, and he was being a wimp because he wouldn't just open his eyes under water to look for the 'invisible' penny.

Another few minutes passed by and Umi came back with two containers with fries and one HUGE soda with two straws, yeah that's right, two.

"Hey guys. Hey…why are you glaring at the pool Jake?" Umi asked before squeezing herself between Lori and Jake.

"Because the penny is invisible and the stupid pool wont let me open my eyes in it."

Someone must have jumped in the pool or something because after Jake said that the water from the pool soaked Jake from head to toe…err foot.

Jake stood up and gasped backing away. He pointed his finger at the water. "Cursed I tell you! CURSED!"

Umi and Lori looked at each other and started cracking up.

"It IS!" Jake said defensively.

"Whatever." The girls said in unison.

Jake 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest. "You guys are mean!" He said pouting.

Umi dipped a French fry in the ketchup that she brought with her and popper it into her mouth. "Sticks and stones love."

Lori nodded and took a sip of soda from the huge cup…thing. "Savvy?"

Umi and Lori looked at each other and grinned. "Don't you just love Pirates of the Caribbean?"

They sighed and ate more French frys.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" _Sighs._

"Will Turner…"_ Also sighs._

"Uhh girls? Yoo-whoo? Helloooooooo?" Jake was trying to get the two girls attention but he was failing miserably, considering the fact that both girls were currently fantasizing about pirates. Hott pirates. Yum.

Jake sighed. "Never mind. You two just keep fantasizing about your pirate lovers." He looked at Umi and saw that she had a pair of goggles on top of her noggin. "But in the meantime I'm just going to borrow these," He took the goggles off Umi's head and placed them over his eyes. "And go get that penny! HA! Your mighty water powers cannot stop me now! HA!" Jake laughed evilly and dove into the water in search of the penny, once again. But this time, he was going in with the mighty power of Umi's goggles.

A few hours passed and the trio decided to leave the pool. Even though they did not want to, because they (Being Umi and Lori) knew that they (Being Umi precisely) would have to call Tyson and risk the chance of Kai still being at the Dojo. Which meant that they would have to call with caution. That's why Umi decided to call Tyson on his cell. Which she just so happened to be doing at this precise moment in time.

"It's ringing!"

Back at the Dojo with the guys

"Hey guys! GUYS! SHUT UP! MY PHONES RINGING!" Tyson yelled err screamed at the rest of the Bladebreakers who quickly shut up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tyson!"

"U-U-Umi?" Tyson stuttered.

"Yup! It's me…Is Kai gone yet?"

"Well…you see eh,"

"Tyson. Is that Umi?"

Tyson gulped and started fidgeting.

"Tyson. Is it or is it not Umi. Hopefully you're not stupid enough to forget your own twins' voice. But then again it is you we're talking about." Kai said smirking. "So is it Umi?" He was glaring again.

"Maybe…"

"Give me that!" Kai said yanking the phone out of Tyson's grasp.

"Tyson! Tyson! Is he there or not?"

Kai smirked. "Oh, he's here alright."

"…K-Kai…?"

SG99- So there's chapter 3. And it's a cliffhanger. I want 5 or more reviews, because I need a day or so to write chapter 4. So review people!


	5. Chapter 4

SG99- Here's chapter 4, the talk between Kai and Umi…oOoH this is gonna be good (grabs popcorn and starts eating.) Enjoy! And Review! Oh, and if someone wants to be paired with Jake just email me a description of your character.

Disclaimer-Doesn't own Beyblade or its Characters, Just Oc's Umi, Lori, and Jake.

Name- Jake Keel 

Age- 17

Gender-Male

Looks- Brown curly hair. Blue eyes, and tall.

Clothes-  Just some random shirt and khaki shorts.

Shoes- Black vans.

Personality- Always has a smile on his face he's happy and cheerful, but can be serious when he wants/has to be. He likes to joke around a lot and always has everyone laughing. He's sweet and caring but can get real nasty if you upset him enough.

Relationship- Him and Umi met at an art camp and were friends ever since.

Chapter 4 

"…K-Kai..?"

"Yeah, that just so happens to be my name."

"Crap."

"Yeah, you're in a lot of it right now. I know. Be here at the Dojo in no less than 15 minutes. Got it?"

"Yes captain…"

**Click**

Umi turned around and looked at Lori and Jake. "We just got busted. Stupid Tyson, he should have just ran with the phone. Then we could have snuck into the Dojo through my bedroom window."

Lori's mouth kinda dropped a little. "Crap."

"No kidding."

Jake looked back and forth between the two and started backing up bit by bit. "Uh, you guys have to get back to Umi's place, so uh, later!" With that said he took off running.

Umi looked at Lori solemnly. "Lets go. We only have 15 minutes to get back to the Dojo. If we aren't there we'll probably get worse than double training…uhhg."

Lori nodded and they headed back to Umi's little yellow Jeep.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok, here we are. Let's just get this over with."

Lori nodded and Umi slowly reached for the doorknob.

Right when she was about to touch it, the door was swung open quickly, and there behind it stood a very cheesed off Kai. "You're 2 minutes late."

Umi stared down at her goggles and started fiddling with them, not daring to look up and meet Kai's gaze…err glare.

"Look at me when I am talking to you Umi!" Kai angrily demanded.

Umi slowly raised her head and looked at Kai. And lets just say that he wasn't happy to see her right now.

Umi bit down on her bottom lip. "Err…Hi…Kai?"

Kai's glare only increased. _(I may be trying to win her over but that does not mean that I have to go soft on her, then she'd know for sure. Though I do have an idea on how to get her to spend ALONE time with me…heheh. She just made things A LOT easier on my behalf.) _Kai smirked and pointed at Lori. "You. Go. Sit. Down."

Lori nodded and walked fast, really, REALLY fast over to the couch. Then she sat down just as Kai told her to. After all, he's was already cheesed as it was, no need to make it worse. Just gotta grin and bear it, right? Well in this case it's the run for your life and do WHATEVER Kai tells you to. You do want to live a LONG life, don't you?

"You. Me. Outside. NOW!" Kai walked/stormed outside and walked over to his car and got in.

Umi looked over at Lori who was on the couch, shaking. "Don't worry Lor, he's after me. Not you. I'll do double training, and I'll see if I can get you out of it, ok?"

Lori smiled, little of course, because Kai could walk in at any moment. "Thanks Umms." (You-mmmz)

"GRANGER! OUT HERE NOW!"

Umi winced and nodded at Lori, who in turn saluted her as Umi bravely walked out the door and over to Kai's car. "Here captain!" Umi saluted him and stood outside of his car.

Kai sighed. "Get in the car."

Umi obeyed and slowly got in the car.

"Buckle up. We're going for a drive."

"Ok." Umi pulled the seat belt over and around her and buckled herself up. Like Kai asked. Have to do what Kai says now, Her life is in his hands, he's driving the car!

"Alright Granger, why'd you ditch? It better be good this time not 'uh I uh, lost track of the time...'"

_(Alright, he must be pretty mad at me. He NEVER calls me by my last name unless he's seriously pis-) _Umi was suddenly jerked out of her train of thoughts by Kai tapping her on her arm.

"So I cant use the same excuse from last time?"

"No. You can't Granger."

_(Crap! He's still calling me by my last name! This is bad.)_ "Well honestly, I wanted to go swimming, and you can't accuse me of lying because I'm still in my swimsuit."

"So you ditched MY training session to go swimming. That's just great, you know what this means, right?"

"Double training?"

"Yes, but since you were honest with me, I'll let you slide by with only a month's worth of double training. And since I know that you more than likely dragged Lori into this, it will be just you who gets the punishment."

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD MAN! THAT'S CRAZY! EVEN FOR YOU HIWATARI!"

Kai smirked and 'hmphed' _(HA! I knew she couldn't resist yelling back at me, she's to easy to read…that or I've known her too long. But either way, this is working out to my benefit.)_

"And for back talking me, and not addressing me as Captain, you'll be double training with me, alone, at my place. That way your twit of a brother and/or Lori can't bail you out of anything and or everything. So we'll be returning to your Grandfather's Dojo so you can gather enough clothes for the next month."

_(Oh how I loathe you Hiwatari! If it wasn't for the fact that you'd probably give me another month's worth of double training, oh! I'd tell you OFF!)_ Umi thought, while they silently drove back to the Dojo. With Kai smirking the whole way back of course.

SG99-HeHee! I love this chapter the best! Well besides the last chapter, just writing it made me crack up! Especially Jake and his water problem, lol! Anyways review; I'm expecting at least 3 or 5 reviews. And if you want Jake, email me, 


	6. Chapter 5

SG99- Here's chappie 5, and thank you to all my loyal readers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ahem…Oh and here's one more new character and she belongs to angel0fdestiny so no stealing her either.

Disclaimer-She doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.

Name- Yumi Hikari

Age- 16

Gender- female

Looks- dark brown wavy hair. Blue/green eyes, medium tall.

Clothes- red top with black letters on it that says; 'love me, I'm cute!' blue jeans.

Shoes- black sneakers

Personality- sarcastic, but likes to smile and laugh, is shy to people who she doesn't know. is friendly and caring, and always got and shoulder to cry on. One thing; don't make her mad. if you make her mad, run away! And when she's upset; run also!

Relationship- She's one of Lori and Umi's best friends. She doesn't blade but comes every once in a while to their training sessions, to cheer them on.

Chapter 5

"So? What happened?" Lori asked as Umi reentered the Dojo. Lori was of course, still sitting patiently, well more like nervously on the couch as Kai instructed her to do.

"That Jerk is making me do double training for a whole month! And what's worse! I have to double train with him at that mansion of his, FOR A MONTH! That-"

"Right behind you, I would suggest that you shut your trap. Your in enough crap as it is, right?"

Umi did as she was told and stopped her rantings right there. She didn't want another month of double training…with him. She sighed and nodded.

Kai smirked and pointed his finger at Umi's room. As if saying, 'Hurry up you slug! Go get your things!'

Umi turned and glared at Kai. "I'm going!" With that said she stormed off to her room, but not before grabbing Lori by her arm and then she dragging her back to the room with her.

"I HATE HIM!" Umi exclaimed, in her room of course, I don't think she'd want to scream that out where Kai was, I know I wouldn't.

Lori nodded meekly. She was still kinda out of it from the whole Kai ordeal.

Umi sighed and grabbed a duffle bag out of her closet. "A whole month with Kai Hiwatari…the girls at school are going to want to murder me when they see me get out of his car with him." Her face paled a bit.

Then she shook her head, trying to shake off what she had just said to herself. "I don't even want to think about it!" She walked over to her dresser and pulled out most of her clothes. Well enough to last her a week or so. She'd just have Kai's servants wash them each week. It's not like she needed a certain outfit for school, her school made the students wear uniforms. _(Uhhgg! I hate those stinking uniforms!)_

After stuffing her clothes into the duffle bag she went back over to her closet and grabbed all her school uniform stuff, then she shoved them in the duffle bag too. "I think I'm going to bring some movies and games. I just got that DDR game, and there's no way Kai's going to stop me from playing it!"

Then Umi grabbed a few movies from on top of her TV and shoved them in the duffle bag. She sighed, "I left the rest of my games in Tyson's room. Me and him play the dancing game in his room, there's more space." She explained, before heading out the door to her brother's room.

"Ready yet?"

Umi frowned and ignored Kai as she walked across the hallway to get to Tyson's room.

"Answer me when I ask you a question Granger."

Umi's frowned deepened. "No Kai-"

"That's Captain."

Umi scowled. "NO CAPTAIN! I'M NOT DONE YET!" With that said she opened the door to Tyson's room and walked in.

"Oh uh, hey Umi?" Tyson waved at Umi but stopped as soon as he saw her glaring at him. "Uh, I uh, I'm just gonna go now, heheh." Then, being the coward he was ran off. But not before tripping over something.

Umi grabbed her dance mat and folded it up and then shoved it into her bag. Then she walked over to Tyson's TV and grabbed her DDR game and shoved that in her bag also. "I'm ready!"

Kai walked over to Tyson and explained that Umi would be staying at his place with him for the next month. And Tyson being Tyson, threw a fit, but shut up when Kai threatened to give him double training as well.

"Let's go Granger."

And with that said Kai and a very depressed Umi left the Dojo.

After they got into Kai's car he started up the engine and took off. And back to his mansion of a home.

Umi looked out the window as they silently drove away from the Dojo, her home.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to be silent the rest of the night?" Kai asked in a slight whisper.

"Well I didn't plan on it. Actually I'm surprised that you WANT me to talk to you."

"Well, your gonna be stuck with me for the next month." Kai stole a glance at her and then quickly went back to driving.

Umi sighed. "I guess your right. Do we start training today?"

Kai shook his head. "No. You'd probably fall asleep. We start tomorrow after school."

Umi groaned and smacked her head off the window. "Dang it! I forgot today was Sunday. I was hoping that I could delay school for a while…"

"Why?"

"Because One; your fangirls are going to be all on my case tomorrow because I'm riding with you to school. And two; we're starting Romeo and Juliet in English tomorrow. Remember? The teacher announced it before we left class."

Kai frowned and pulled into his driveway. "I forgot. Crap."

"Double crap." Umi agreed nodding her head. " At least she's not picking who she wants to play the parts."

"Yeah, but she's going to randomly draw people's name's out of a hat. We have just as much chances as getting drawn out of a hat then being selected."

Umi nodded and frowned a bit. "Aw well, English isn't until 3rd period anyways. So." She looked at Kai. "I don't have to train tonight?"

"No."

Umi smiled. "Sweet."

SG99-This chapter was kinda a filler chapter. The real good stuff is going to start in the NEXT chapter, so review people, I want at least 3 before I update because I'm writing the 6th chapter as we speak. Oh, and now I have a OC for Jake, so don't email me asking anymore. Not that you would. Only one person wanted him.


	7. Chapter 6

SG99-Here's Chapter Six, I can't believe that I've wrote this much, I usually stop at chapter 2! Oh well, I'm sticking with this fic. Read and Review! Oh and I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers: Sakura, MuLan12365, AnimeCrazy88, AnimeTasha, and angel0fdestiny. Thanks you guys, it really does mean a lot to me when you review my story.

Disclaimer-She doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.

Chapter Six 

"Here's your room. Go ahead and unpack." Kai started to leave her room but stopped. "You don't know your way around here yet do you?"

Umi smiled at Kai sheepishly. "No, not really. I know how to get to the gardens and your training area. And that's about it. Sorry?"

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. "I thought so." He sat down on Umi's bed. "I'll wait for you then."

Umi nodded and grabbed her duffle bag. "I'm just going to change into my pj's. I'll be out in a sec." She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm…what movie am I going to watch? It's only 8:30 so I have enough time to watch a few before Kai makes me go to bed. I guess I can watch Return to Me. Then I can watch Ever After, and last but not least, Pirates of the Caribbean." She took the movies out of the duffle bag and placed them on the sink counter.

"Now to find my pj's." Umi dug through her bag and grabbed a white spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of baggy gray sweat pants.

Umi looked down at what she had chose to wear and nodded to herself. "Yup that will do."

She took off her dark green swimsuit and put on some undergarments and then slipped on her tank top and sweats.

"Ok Kai." She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kai who was still sitting on her bed.

"Hn." Kai looked up at Umi and blushed slightly. He looked away quickly and stood up. _(Gezze, she looks good in a tank top. I've never seen her wear anything besides baggy clothes. Wait! When did I start thinking that Umi looked good? Oh yeah. Stupid Grandfather. Stupid Hormones.)_

"Kai?"

Kai looked over at her and noticed the movies in her hands. "Where do you want to go?"

"The living room. And it would be nice if you showed me where the kitchen is too."

"Ok." And with that said the duo headed out to the living room.

A few minutes later and they were standing in the entrance to the living room. "Here's the living room." Kai turned and pointed to another door not to far from where they stood. It was a pretty blue door! "That's where the kitchen is. Help yourself." Kai went over and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Are you going to watch TV?"

Kai looked at her and nodded. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Umi blushed, embarrassed. "Do you mind if I watch a movie?"

Kai shook his head. "Go ahead."

Umi smiled and threw Return to Me at Kai, who caught it easily. "Can you put it in for me, I'm gonna go make some snacks." Kai nodded and got up to put the DVD in. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Ok." Umi walked into the kitchen and found where Kai hid the popcorn took some and stuck it in the microwave for a few minutes. Then she grabbed some apples, and took a knife and started to cut them into little slices. After she was done with that she found some peanut butter and scraped some of it into a bowl with a butter knife. When the popcorn was done she took it out, she shaked it up to get all the yummy butter on every piece of popcorn. Man, I wish I had some popcorn right now, sigh. Then she placed it in a bowl and put all the food on a tray that she found on the counter.

Before she left the kitchen she grabbed two cokes from the fridge and headed out the door and back into the living room.

"I paused it so you could watch the beginning."

"Oh that's ok! Really, I usually just fast forward it past the surgery." Umi said placing the tray on a little table in front of the couch.

"Well maybe I want to watch the beginning."

Umi pouted. "But I hate the beginning."

"So. It can't be that bad." Kai pushed play and Umi sat down on the couch, but not right next to Kai.

"You're mean Kai."

"Deal with it. Why don't you like the beginning?"

Umi looked down at her hands. "I just don't, ok?"

Kai turned his attention away from the TV and looked at Umi. "You can tell me. I won't laugh. I'm not your brother remember?"

Umi started to twiddle her thumbs. "It makes me cry."

Kai let a little smile make its way to his face. "I'm not going to laugh at you. So go ahead and cry. I won't let anyone know."

Umi nodded.

It was now at the part where Rob's wife dies from the car accident and he's reading a note that she wrote him that morning. And, Umi being Umi started to cry a little. She was trying to hold back her tears because she was sitting not to far away from Kai.

Kai looked over at her and noticed that she was having trouble holding back her tears. So he patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to scotch next to him. Umi looked at him and scooted over besides him. She looked up at him and let one single tear fall from her eye.

"You don't have to cry. You just got to remember that this isn't based on a real story and it's not a real story. So don't cry. When I told you earlier that you could cry, I didn't think that you were being serious, about yourself crying that is." Kai smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Umi nodded dumbly. She was shocked that Kai had put his arm around her. The most contact he's ever had with her is a slight tap on the arm or her shoulder.

She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the stray tear that somehow found its way down her cheek. Well, at least he made her stop crying, right? That's all that REALLY matters, right? _(Oh well)_ She thought. _(Might as well enjoy the movie…besides, this is…this is kind of nice. It feels good to be held like this…And I haven't been held in such a long time…Just this one time wont kill me. But, this is strange.)_ She stole a peek at Kai then stared back at the TV screen. _(One minute Kai's a raging madman and now he's acting…real sweet. I like him like this. Why can't he be like this ALL the time? We'd_ _actually_ _get along. And maybe I wouldn't dislike him as much…I hope he will act like this for the rest of the month. Wouldn't that be nice…I feel kinda sleepy…)_ She leaned her head on Kai's shoulder. _(Maybe…maybe he wont mind if I just close my eyes for a little while.)_ She slowly closed her eyes. _(Just for a little bit…)_

And with in the next few minutes little Umi fell asleep. Even though she had promised herself that she would only close her eyes for a tiny winy bit. Soon the only noises that could be heard was the music coming from the TVand the soft breathing of Umi.

That night, Umi fell asleep in Kai's arms.

SG99-There's chapter 6 hope you liked it. I put in some fluff, so that should satisfy you people for a little while. Read and Review, 3 or more please, as usual.


	8. Chapter 7

SG99-Here's chapter seven.

Disclaimer- She doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just Lori, Umi, and Jake; And Yumi belongs to angel0fdestiny.

Chapter Seven 

"Master Kai, Miss Umi, you two must wake up."

"What?" Umi asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

One of Kai's butlers was standing before them, gesturing to the clock on the wall. "If you two don't get up soon and get dressed, you'll be late for school." He informed.

Umi nodded. "Thank you, uh…?"

"Winston, Miss Umi, you can address me as Winston." Winston replied.

Umi stuck out her hand to Winston. "And you sir, can call me Umi. When you say Miss Umi, you make me sound old."

Winston grinned and shook Umi's hand gladly. "Ok Umi."

"Hey Winston?"

"Yes Umi?"

Umi blushed and started to move her feet around. "Could you make me some breakfast? I'd make my own, but it's getting late and I don't know my way around Kai's kitchen. If you can't, I'll understand! You…you don't have to, if you don't want to that is."

Winston laughed. "Umi I'd be glad to make you breakfast. After all, that is what I get paid for. I just hope that you aren't like that Tyson fellow…I heard that he eats A LOT!"

It was Umi's turn to laugh. "Yeah he does. Who ever told you that wasn't lying. Tyson's my brother, well my twin, but some how he's the only kid in our family that can eats like that."

"Do you have any particular request for your breakfast this morning?"

Umi shook her head. "No, that's alright, I'll take whatever Kai's having."

Winston nodded and left to make Kai and Umi their breakfast.

Umi sighed and moved to get up. But…she couldn't. Something…or someone was holding her down, not allowing her leave. Umi looked down and noticed that Kai's arms were securely wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, Kai?" Umi blushed and tried unhooking Kai's arms from her waist. "Kai, you uh, you need to get up. We're going to be late for school."

"Hn." Kai slowly got up and looked at Umi wearily. _(He must have stayed up to finish the movie.)_

Kai stared at her through half lidded eyes.

Umi smiled nervously. "Uh, Kai…could you uh, let go of me please?"

Kai looked at Umi, then down to where his arms were. And then he noticed that he was holding onto her.

He nodded his head, and detached his arms from around her waist. "Sorry. Must have thought you were a pillow or something, my bad."

Umi blushed and stood up quickly, very quickly. "Well, uh Winston is making us breakfast so we should go get ready." _(Wow. He said sorry! I didn't even know he could apologize. I guess I learned something new today.)_

Kai smirked. _(Ha. She's blushing. How cute. Oh my-I'm getting out of control.) _

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

Umi had her head slightly tilted to the side and was looking at Kai strangely.

"I can't find my way back to my room you know."

Kai looked up at her and smirked. "But I showed you last night. You forgot already? I thought that your brother was the only one that possessed the stupid genes."

Umi glared at him._ (So much for the NICE Kai from last night. Good things never last long.)_

"For your information Hiwatari, I wasn't paying attention last night because you were DRAGGING ME!" She said in a huff.

Kai smirked and shook his head. "Come on then, let's go." He turned and looked at her, still smirking. "But this time, try and pay some what attention, ok?"

She nodded and followed him to her room.

**Half an hour later**

"Kai?"

"What?"

Umi looked out the window as they drove to the school. She sighed. They would arrive at the school shortly, and in a few minutes Umi would face the wrath of Kai's many, MANY fangirls. Umi cringed. Just the thought of them made her shiver uncontrollably. She didn't want to die an early death, especially from a mob of fangirls. Come on, really, who would?

"What is it Umi?"

Umi looked away from the window and up at Kai. "Is there anywhere you can park that your fangirls DON'T know about? Maybe a place where they, CAN'T see you leave your vehicle?"

Kai sighed and shook his head sadly. "Not that I know of, I've tried everywhere, but they keep on finding me, not matter where I go."

"Whenever we're done training at the Dojo today I'm gonna drive my Jeep back to your place, that way we can take it tomorrow. Those fangirls of yours wouldn't expect you to be with me in my Jeep. They wont suspect a thing."

Kai nodded. "I wont let them hurt you."

Umi glanced at him then looked away, smiling. "I know."

Then she went back to starring out the window. "You know, I could always wait in here till you and you fangirls make it inside the school. That way no fangirl of yours would know that I rode with you to school today."

Kai shrugged and kept driving. "Let them think what they want."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Umi pressed her head onto the window. "If they saw us come out of a car together, just the two of us, they'd get the wrong message and be after my sorry butt. THEY'D KILL ME KAI!"

Kai sighed and parked the car in the nearest open space available for parking, which wasn't all that far from the school.

"I told you," He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I wont let them hurt you. I promise. Even is I have to walk you to all of your classes, which wouldn't be that hardconsidering the fact thatI'm in nearly all of them. But the point I am trying to make here is that, I wont let them hurt you; I wont let them touch you if that makes you feel any better. Safer. Ok?"

Umi nodded and Kai gave her hand one more squeeze before taking his hand back, and started to drive back to the school. _(How come he is having such an effect on me? If he was someone else and grabbed my hand I would have smacked them! But, I let him…am I going soft? How come you have such a big effect on me Hiwatari?)_ They were approaching the school and Umi could see all of Kai's fangirls outside the school's main gates._ (Oh great…)_ She slid down into her seat._ (His fangirls are already in mob form waiting…oh joy.)_ She sunk down further; if possible, into her chair.

Kai gave her a small smile of support. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Umi laughed nervously and gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Haha, here we go…"

SG99-More fluff! Hope you enjoyed, read and review, I want 3 or more, please.


	9. Chapter 8

SG99-Here's chapter 8, enjoy! And thanks Jenn for the idea for this chappie!

Chapter Eight 

Umi laughed nervously and gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Haha, here we go…"

Kai slowly opened his car door and walked around to Umi's side of the car. He looked at her through the car window, and lightly rapped his knuckles on the window. "Come on." He mouthed to her.

Umi shook her head ferociously and pushed down the 'lock' button on the side of the car door.

Kai glared at her through the window and took his keys out of his pants pocket. He smirked and jingled them in front of her, before clicking the 'unlock' button.

Umi's eyes widened as Kai reached for the door handle.

**Click**

Kai's smirk faded and he returned to glaring at her. "Don't make me pull you out through the window. Cause I will!"

**Click**

Kai's glare deepened and he unlocked the door again but this time he did it so that when he unlocked it, his hand was already by the handle. Kai smirked and opened the door quickly before Umi had time to lock it again.

"Out. NOW!" Umi pouted as Kai grabbed her arm, yanked her out of her seat, and out of his car.

The leader of the Kai-obsessed mob gasped, and quickly threw her hand over her mouth in shock. "SHE HAS STOLEN OUR KAI! GET HER!" The leader, a.k.a. Jenny, pointed her finger at Umi. "ATTACK!"

Umi's face turned a ghostly white color. She hid behind Kai and tugged on his scarf. "This would be your queue Kai, take action, DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!"

Kai gulped and put his arms out in front of himself and Umi, attempting to shield her from his raging fangirls of doom. But really, how long do you think THAT'S gonna last? My bet would be, not long. Two or three seconds give or take.

And me, being the smart author I am, was right. After the first few seconds passed. Kai's fangirls succeeded at getting to Umi.

"AH! KAI!" Umi shouted, trying to break free from the grip that Jenny had on her hair. Ouch.

"UMI!"

Umi watched in agony, as Kai was slowly pushed and shoved back into the crowds of fangirls, many fangirls.

Suddenly, all went quiet. All of Kai's fangirls stopped trying to massacre poor Umi. Even Jenny, the lead honcho, stopped trying to detach Umi's hair from her skull. Why, you ask? Because, there was Kai, head first in a trashcan, with his feet dangling out over the rim.

Umi saw this, and bit her tongue, trying to hold in her fits of laughter, that were dying to bust out. She, of course, didn't want to laugh out load, because not only would Kai murder her, but so would his many fangirls, and he'd probably let them too. And there was a good bet that they would kill her, because she was in the middle of all them at this very moment.

"KAI!" After noticing that their dear precious Kai was hanging head first out of a trashcan, all the fangirls rushed over and surrounded Kai's trashcan. Umi saw this as her chance, and bolted for the school's double doors and ran through them.

"UMI!"

Umi turned around peeking her head out of the school's door. She heard Kai shout her name, but when she looked out the door to see him, all she could see of Kai was his hand, sticking up in the middle of a whole bunch of girls.

"SAVE ME!"

Umi looked at him, err his hand and started laughing. "HA! Fat chance of that happening any time soon Hiwatari!" Umi smiled and walked off in search of her friends.

"HEY UMI!"

Umi turned at the sound of her name being called. "Hu? OH! Hey Yumi!" Umi smiled and waved to Yumi as she made her way over to where she was standing.

"So, I heard that you are staying with Kai at his mansion. Is that correct?"

Umi nodded. "Yeah, me and Lori ditched his training sessions and he let Lori off the hook but gave me a whole month of double training."

Yumi frowned. "That doesn't explain why you have to stay at his place though. What did you do?"

Umi smiled sheepishly. "I kinda went off on him and started yelling and stuff. And I didn't call him captain, but, that's Kai for you."

Yumi laughed. "To true." The school bell rang, signaling to get to class. "Well we better get to class, don't want to be late!"

Umi nodded and they ran off to first period.

**At First Period A.K.A. Biology**

"Ok class," Mr. Quinn shushed the class down. "Today we will be pairing up to start the lab project that we were discussing on Thursday. So go ahead and pair up. I'll let you guys pick who you want as your partner." Mr. Quinn walked over to his desk and sat down.

Umi looked around for Lori, but noticed that she was already paired up with Max. Then she looked for Yumi and Mariah, but they were already with Jake and Rei. _(Dang it! Where's Tyson?)_ She looked around the room and saw her brother going towards Hilary. _(NOOOOOOOOOO!)_ Umi went to try and stop her brother from going to Hilary but someone grabbed her arm, which prevented her from doing so.

"What?" Umi turned around and saw Kai standing behind her, glaring daggers at her. Umi laughed nervously. "Uh, hi Kai? Um, could you let go? I'm trying to get my brother so we can be lab partners."

Kai shook his head, still glaring at her. "No."

"But why not? There are plenty of people here that are ready and willing to be your lab partner."

"Because I want you for my lab partner, that's why." Kai turned around and started walking back over to his seat. "Sit." He commanded, pushing Umi into the seat next to him, and then he sat down in his seat.

Umi sighed, letting her head drop onto the desk. "Your mad about this morning aren't you?" Umi asked, her voice kind of muffled because she had her head lying on the desk.

"You think?"

"I'm sorry?"

Kai 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest. "You left me to die out there."

Umi giggled but quickly stopped in fear of what Kai might do. "My bad."

Kai sighed and patted her on top of her head. "It's alright, I forgive you."

"EW!" Umi shot up and shoved Kai's hand off her head. "Gross! Don't touch me! You were just in a trashcan you sickko!"

Kai glared at her. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Nu-uh! They aren't MY fangirls! I don't control them!" Umi said defensively.

Kai glared some more but didn't say anything, because, well Umi was right. She didn't control them. "Well you didn't have to leave me there with all of them!"

Umi stared at him with big eyes. "You wanted me to help you? Are you crazy? I left because my life was in jeopardy! Jenny was trying to rip my hair out from my skull! And you wanted me to stay and help you? You are crazy!"

Kai grabbed his chin in thought. "I sense another month of training coming on."

Umi glared at him. "Well I don't! We are at school! I can yell and mock you anytime I feel like it!"

"Except now miss Granger." Mr. Quinn smiled. "Right now you should be working on you lab assignment, and not yelling. So get to it." With that said Mr. Quinn walked back to his desk.

Umi sighed and let her head drop again. "Today's gonna be a LONG day…I can sense it."

**English 3rd period**

"Gezze I HATE English!" Umi pounded her fists on her desk.

"Aw, come on. What's the chance of you getting a part in the play? Mrs. Kohl is drawing names out of a hat." Lori patted Umi's back. "If you do get a part it's not gonna be a big one."

"Ok class! Today we're picking parts for Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Kohl clapped her hands. "Lori dear, can you come up here and pick the names for me?"

Lori nodded. "Sure Mrs. Kohl." Lori stood up to help Mrs. Kohl, but Umi grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Try not to pick me! Please!"

Lori laughed and nodded at Umi before going to the front of the room to draw names.

"Ok let's start then." The teacher clapped her hands together. Man, this woman is way to happy about Romeo and Juliet. It was kinda creepy.

"Ok, for Lady Capulet and Lady Montague we have," Lori drew two names out of the girl's hat and handed them to Mrs. Kohl. "Hilary and Yumi."

Hilary blushed but smiled anyways, while Yumi groaned and smacked her head.

Mrs. Kohl smiled and continued. " Now, Capulet and Montague," Lori handed her two more pieces of paper. "Tyson and Max."

Tyson and Max joined Yumi in groaning.

Mrs. Kohl ignored them and went on with calling names out. "Mercutio and Friar Lawrence," … "Kai and Rei."

Kai glared at the teacher and Rei just sighed.

"The nurse and Tybalt…. Will be Emily and Marcus."

Emily smiled at Marcus. (Marcus isn't important, so don't pay much attention to him.)

"Paris and Benvolio… Kenny and Tai." (Tai's not important either.)

"Let's see, the chorus… Will be played by," She looked down at the paper. "Lori."

Lori grumbled and went back to digging through the hats.

"And last but not least Romeo and Juliet." Lori took out a paper from the boy's hat and handed it to the teacher. "Romeo will be played by Jake."

Jake who had been laughing at Yumi stopped once he heard that, and now Yumi started to laugh at him.

Lori grabbed another name but out of the girl's hat, she looked at it and saw that it said 'Umi' on it. Lori went to pick out another name but Mrs. Kohl grabbed it out of her hand before she could do so.

"And Juliet will be played by Umi."

Umi groaned and hit her head off the desk, again.

The lunch bell rang and all the English students rushed out of the classroom to go and eat.

Umi waited behind for Lori and Yumi, who were still in the classroom, taking their good-all time.

Lori walked out of the room with Yumi in tow. "Hey…Umi."

Umi glared at her. "Why didn't you put my name back in and draw another one out?"

"I went to do that but Mrs. Kohl took it out of my hand! I'm sorry, ok?"

Umi smiled, all small little smile. "It's alright, I mean, at least Tyson or Kai aren't Romeo. It's just Jake, I can handle him."

Yumi frowned and walked a bit faster than Umi and Lori.

Umi saw this and rushed up to her friend. "Yumi, what's wrong?"

Yumi shook her head. "It's nothing!"

Lori glanced at Umi, and they nodded at each other. "You like Jake, don't you Yumi?" Lori smirked as a blush found it's way to Yumi's cheeks.

"N-No!"

Lori and Umi laughed. "Whatever."

**SG99- There's chapter 8, read and review, 3 or more please, and any idea's for the next chapter would help.**


	10. Chapter 9

SG99-here's chapter 9, read and review!

Chapter Nine 

"I can't believe my eyes! Umi Granger buying and eating school lunch! Gasp!" Lori said playfully.

"Shove it Lori. I forgot to pack my lunch today." Umi said as she got a tray for her food.

"I know there's something that you're not telling me? Spill."

Umi grumbled something that Lori couldn't hear and grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on her tray. "I'll tell you when we get to our table."

**At the lunch table**

"Spill." Lori ordered as she started to chug down her chocolate milk.

Umi fiddled with her thumbs. "I think Kai likes me." She whispered so only Lori could hear her.

Lori spit out all her milk on Max who had happened to walk by at that very moment. "WHAT? HE LIK-" Umi clamed her hand over Lori's big mouth and turned to face Max.

Max nodded and looked down at his now chocolate covered shirt. "I…I think I'm going to go wash this off."

Lori waited till Max was gone then removed Umi's hand. "You think he likes you? Why? Kai's never liked anyone before."

Umi sighed and told her everything that had happened between her and Kai yesterday and this morning.

Lori stared at her, then over at Kai who was at the table next to them, then back at Umi. "I think you're right."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's coming over here right now."

Umi turned around and saw Kai and Rei heading over towards their table. She groaned and slammed her head on the table.

Kai sat down next to her and patted her head. "You know, if you keep doing that you're going to go brain damaged."

"Thanks for reminding me. Oh hey! Lori look at Yumi and Jake!"

"What about them?"

"Dummy! Look closer! Jake's holding her hand!"

Umi and Lori looked at each other and made gushy faces at each other. "AWW!"

"Look they're coming over here!" Umi and Lori looked at each other then at Yumi and Jake. "AWW! YUMI AND JAKE!"

Their face's flushed red. "Shut up you two!"

SG99-there it is, its really short, but I kinda ran out of idea's I just need some time for the next chapter, so if any of you have ideas or suggestions please tell me!


	11. Chapter 10

SG99- Here is chapter 10! Hope you like!

Chapter Ten 

"Come on you weakling! You can do better than that!"

Umi growled in annoyance. "Kixx! Fire tail NOW!"

"Driger! Tiger claw NOW!" Rei shouted as they both collided, then flew out of the dish from the impact.

"A tie." Kai frowned and picked up Umi's blade off of the ground. "I know that you BOTH could have done better than a tie!" He looked at Umi's blade before tossing it to her.

Umi caught it and put Kixx into her pocket. _(Well, I think that you did great today Kixx, I don't care what Kai thinks.)_

Kixx glowed a light blue from inside Umi's pocket. _(Thank you mistress. I shall do better next time.)_

Umi smiled and gently tapped her pocket._ (You always do good Kixx, don't worry about what Kai says, he doesn't know anything.)_

_(Ok mistress.)_

Umi smiled and looked down at her watch. "Hey Kai! Training is over with, it's 6:00!"

Kai looked over at Umi then back down at his watch, and Umi was right, it was 6:00. "Ok, training session's over!"

"YES!" Everyone shouted, before heading into Tyson's Dojo to grab a snack.

Lori waited outside for Max. "Hey Max." She greeted when he came over.

"Hey Lori." Max smiled.

Lori sighed. "I'm sorry about the milk thing today, I didn't know that I was going to, you know spit it out…" She blushed. "To bad it didn't land on Kai instead…it wouldn't have made much difference to his clothes or the smell of them."

Max laughed. "Yea, I heard that his fangirls pushed him into a trashcan this morning when they were trying to get to Umi."

Lori laughed along with him. "You heard right. Umi told me about it this morning. Ha, ha, she could hardly keep a strait face every time she saw him at school!"

Max smiled. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Lori blushed and looked down at the ground. "Uh, nothing…why do you ask?" Lori looked back up at him with big eyes.

"Well, uh, I was uh, wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me? If you want to that is." Max asked blushing.

"I'd love too!" Lori latched herself onto Max's arm. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

Max smiled down at her. "How about in an hour? We can catch the 7:30 movie. Is that ok?"

Lori smiled. "That's fine!"

**Back inside the Dojo with the others**

"Well," Umi sighed. "Kai and I are leaving, see you guys tomorrow at school!" Umi waved as the rest of the group shouted their goodbyes.

"Well see you back at the mansion Kai." Umi shouted as she ran back to her Jeep and drove off rather quickly.

"Umi!" Kai growled and took out his cell phone from his pocket. "Did she forget that I have a cell phone, ha! What a twit." Kai smirked and dialed Umi's cell phone number.

**With Umi**

"HA! Kai's such a retard! Does he actually think that I was going to wait for him to tell me to go strait back to the mansion? I think not! I still have time to go to the mall and catch up with Yumi and Jake." As soon as Umi finished her sentence her cell phone started ringing. Umi picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Did you actually think you could leave?"

Umi frowned. _(Crap…) _"Hello Kai."

"Yea, hi. I want you to head back immediately to my mansion. We start our double training today, remember?"

Umi groaned. "Dang it! I'm already tired as it is! Can't we have double training on a day that we don't do training at the Dojo?" She sighed and turned down the road that led to Kai's mansion.

"No. Then it wouldn't be double training. My place, immediately, no stopping anywhere, you hear me?"

"Yes Kai…"

"That's captain."

Umi glared. "YES captain!"

"See you in a few minutes." **Click**.

Umi sighed and drove silently the rest of the way to Kai's mansion.

SG99-there's chapter 10, review! 5 or more please!


	12. Chapter 11

Shadow-goddess99- Sorry everyone, I know that you've all been waiting forever for me to update this story, we'll here's chapter 11, finally. I've had a major case of writers block, hopefully I'll be able to update this more regularly. Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer- Yea, still don't own Beyblade, or its characters, darn it! But I do own Lori, Umi and Jake! Whoot!

Chapter 11

" Out of the car Umi."

Umi stared blankly up at Kai before slowly reaching down for the 'lock' button on the side of her door.

Kai glared down at her. " Don't even think about it!"

She looked at him meekly before clicking the button.

Kai's glare deepened. " I sense another month or so coming up, how about you Umi?"

Umi pouted, but still wouldn't unlock her door. " But Kai," she tried, " We just got done training, cant we take a break?"

Kai sighed before leaning into Umi's jeep. " Umi,"

" Please?" Umi pleaded with him. She had to at least _try_ at getting a break. And recently she had been able to get away with more things with Kai, so it wouldn't hurt to try getting a break. She had more of a chance of him saying yes now.

Kai frowned.

And Umi pouted.

Kai sighed and quickly gave in to Umi's cute little pout-face, thing. " Fine,"

" YES!" Umi cheered.

" But only for a little bit, got that?" Kai said, still trying to act all bossy, macho-man-like. He still had some pride left after all.

Umi grinned before quickly unlocking the doors to her little jeep. She looked up at Kai. " Get in!" she said, motioning for him to, well, you know, _get in_.

Kai nodded simply and walked over to the other side of the jeep. " So," he said as he got in and buckled himself up. " Where are you taking me?"

Umi started her jeep up and grinned at Kai. " The mall, feel like seeing a movie Kai?"

" Hn."

Umi smirked, " Sweet."

" So Lori, what movie do you want to see?" Max asked Lori as they waited in line, obviously to buy tickets.

Lori shrugged. " Meh, I don't care. Any things good for me."

Max smiled. " Ok, what movie do you_ want_ to see?" Max said, clearly intent on seeing a movie that Lori wanted to see.

Lori bit her bottom lip and looked up at the board above the ticket booth. Ya'know, the one that displays all the movies that are playing? Yeah, that one.

" Hmm," she skimmed down the list until her eyes stopped and landed on Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead Man's Chest. Her face lit up immediately. _(I forgot that it came out this month! Umi's gonna freak when I tell her that it's playing the month she's stuck double training with Kai, ha! Poor Umi.)_

Max looked at Lori who was grinning like a madman, err, I mean madwoman. " See something you like?"

Lori, still grinning, bobbed her head up and down and pointed to Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead Man's Chest up on the board.

Max smiled and shook his head before buying and paying for the tickets. " I can't believe you picked this movie to go see."

" Wha," Lori's grin faltered and she stared at Max dumbly. " Why?"

" I thought you and Lori would have seen it already. And besides, I know you just want to see this movie so you can drool when you see Will Turner."

Lori 'hmphed'. " Or Capitan Jack Sparrow!" she stated defensively.

Max smirked, " You and I both know that Umi is the one that fancies Capitan Jack Sparrow, you like Will."

Lori crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed again. " Are we getting snacks or what?" she asked, changing the subject.

Max laughed at Lori's sudden behavior and nodded his head. " Sure, what do you want?"

Lori smiled. " Some popcorn and a drink. I've already got my bag full of chocolate. But ssssh!" She clamped her hand over Max's mouth and looked around suspiciously. " Don't tell anyone!" she removed her hand from Max's mouth and gently pushed him towards the snack line. " I'll go find seats, ok?"

Max laughed before turning to go buy some popcorn and soda.

Lori smiled and walked over to the theater where Pirates of the Caribbean 2 was playing. But before she could even make it through the double doors, her cell phone started to go off.

She frowned before rummaging through her purse to find it. _(It's a good thing it went off cause I forgot that I even brought it!) _She smiled triumphantly when she found it. " Hello?" she answered.

" Hey Lori!"

Lori smiled. " Hi Umi."

" Hi!"

Lori shook her head. " No offence Umi, but why did you call me? You did know that me and Max are at the movies right?"

" Yeah, you only told me about a kagillion times!"

Lori laughed sheepishly. " Yeah, I kinda did, didn't I? So, what did you want? And how are you calling me-"

Umi cut her off. " Duh, cell phone."

" Well," Lori smirked, " I knew _that_. What I meant was, how can you call me if you're supposed to be double training with Kai."

" Well," Lori could tell by the way Umi said that that Umi was grinning like an idiot. She just knew; they were best friends after all. " I talked Kai into giving me a little break before we started training again." Kai hmphed in the background, causing Umi to laugh uncontrollably.

" So," Lori asked. " What are you two going to do?"

" Oh, you know, just walk around the mall and stuff. So what movie did you two decide to see on your _date_?"

Lori's face reddened. " Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead Man's Chest. Be jealous!"

Umi gasped over-dramatically. " Lori how could YOU!? We were supposed to go see that movie first, you and ME! And you're going with MAX? Like I just said a few seconds ago, HOW COULD YOU!?"

Lori burst out laughing and the nearby people in the theater that passed her gave her many weird looks. Lori ignored them and continued talking with Umi. " Whew, that was good. But, Maxie asked me what movie I wanted to see and that was the first movie that caught my attention. Sorry Ums. We'll go see it together when Kai lets you off double training, ok? Just me and you, I promise."

Umi paused for a few seconds. " It's not the same." She stated clearly. " And besides, the movie will have stopped playing by the time Kai lets up on the double training."

Lori could hear Kai in the background, " You mean_ if_ I let up on the double training." Lori laughed again as she heard Umi grumble to herself. " Sorry Ums, truly I am."

" Right, I'm sure you are." Umi muttered out sarcastically.

" Lori?" Max tapped her on the shoulder. " I've got the snacks and drinks. Come on, we better go, the movies gonna start soon."

Lori nodded.

" Was that Max?"

" Yes Umi, that was Max. Look Ums, I gotta go, the movies gonna start soon, we have like," she looked down at her watch. " Ten minutes or so. So I'll call you after Max takes me home alright?"

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Lori laughed and muttered out a goodbye before she hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. " Ok," she turned and looked up at Max. " Let's go Maxie."

" Well Kai," Umi smirked evilly. " Looks like we're going to go see Pirates of the Caribbean 2." She pulled into the mall's parking lot and quickly found a place close to the movie theater and parked. " We've got ten minutes to get tickets and snacks, so chop-chop! Lets move it!"

Kai smirked and shook his head. " You're going to spy on them, aren't you?"

" What are you talking about," Umi clutched her heart and sighed dramatically. " I would _never ever_ think about doing something like that."

" Whatever." Kai said, still smirking. " I know you better than you think Umi. And I know that you would never miss out on an opportunity to spy on Lori and Max. And I also know that you wouldn't miss out on seeing Jack Sparrow,"

" That's _Capitan_ Jack Sparrow." Umi chimed in.

Kai rolled his eyes. " My bad, _Capitan_ Jack Sparrow, in theaters, since he'd be huge."

" Well technically Kai, I wont be alone when I spy on Lori and Max, because _you'll _be with me. So ha, what now Kai?" Umi asked very proud of herself.

" You know Umi," Kai started. " I could cut your free time down if I wished to."

Umi sighed before getting out of her jeep. " Ok Kai, you win. I wont blame you if we get caught."

" You mean if _you _get caught." Kai said smirking as he also got out of Umi's little yellow jeep.

Umi frowned. " Yes, if _I _get caught. Lets just hurry up, ok?"

Kai nodded. " Whatever."

Umi grabbed Kai by his arm and rushed over to the movie theater.

_(This is going to be a **long** night.)_ Kai thought as Umi dragged him.

Shadow-goddess99- So there it is, chapter 11, you all better review, because I love you all and I'm nice since I'm writing this in my sick condition. I've been sneezing my brains out while writing this, so review!

Chapter 12 should be up soon, I've got some ideas about what's going to happen, but feel free to share a comment on what should/can happen. I love all ideas, so go on and share! Ok, I'm done now, review!


	13. Chapter 12

SG99- here's chapter 12! Whoot! Read and Review! I finally made it to 70 reviews WHOOT!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblade. Just Lori, Umi, and Jake.

Chapter 12 

" Do we _have_ to do this?"

" Yes, Kai! For the millionth time, yes!" Umi rolled her eyes at Kai, he was so paranoid. It wasn't like _he_ was going to get caught…. wait a second. Umi peered around the theater and noticed that, half of the people that were occupying the seat were…_gulp_…KAI"S FANGIRLS! " Oh crap." Now Umi saw Kai's point. They were _so_ going to get caught.

" Now you see my point? Why on earth did you have to drag me into to this? Why me? How come you couldn't drag _Rei_ into this instead of _me_?" Kai asked, when Umi turned around and glared at him, he shut up immediately.

" You do realize that if you speak loud enough, your fangirls will hear you!" Umi sighed and shook her head at Kai. " Now come on, lets go sit down. I can see Lori and Max from here, so lets sit in the back, all of your _friends_ are mostly sitting towards the front."

Kai snorted. " They are **not** my friends! I would consider your _brother_ my friend before those…freaks."

Umi hid her laugh. " Ha, you're great Kai; now come on, over there is good." Umi pointed to two seats in the back that was near an exit. " That way we can not be noticed by your 'fangirls of doom' and we can leave quickly if necessary, and besides. I can see Lori and Max _perfectly_ from here heh, heh."

Kai rolled his eyes but followed Umi regardless.

They found their seats and quickly sat down. " Kai, psst!" Umi was slapping Kai's arm really, really fast, and kinda hard too. Ouch, poor Kai.

" What!" Kai hissed through his teeth.

Umi frowned and stopped whacking Kai's arm. " I just wanted some popcorn jeeze!"

Kai frowned and thrust the bag of popcorn at Umi. " Here! Ms. Impatient." He grumbled to himself.

Umi grinned as she munched on her popcorn. She leaned over to Kai, " Thanks Kai!" she whispered in his ear, and then leaned back into her seat.

" Your welcome." Kai glanced over at Umi to see her shoving handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. " H-hey!" he grabbed her hand and stopped her from devouring the whole bag of extra-buttery popcorn. " Don't eat it all! I want some too you know!" Dang it, I really had some popcorn right now, oh well.

Umi pouted before handing the bag back to Kai. " Fine, here, you take it then."

" Thank you," Kai took the popcorn back and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

Umi glared at him. " Now who's eating all of the popcorn, hmm?"

Kai turned to look at Umi. Umi saw this and started to laugh but bit her lip so that she wouldn't draw any attention to Kai and herself. But mostly Kai. Kai was glaring at her, and Umi could care less. Because Kai's checks were currently puffed out really far with a piece of popcorn barley sticking out from his lips.

Umi bit her bottom lip harder and turned away from Kai and his 'death glare of deadliness'. Umi got her giggles under control and turned her attention back to the movie. It had just gotten past the boring Will and Elizabeth part and now it was at the part where Jack shot the bird while he was in the coffin.

Umi grinned when Jack popped out of the coffin and examined the dead bird, well, the remains of it anyways. Umi frowned. Something was wrong with her. She looked down at her hand and then looked back up at the movie.

One of her hands was warm, while the other was somewhat…cold. Umi thought that this was odd. Really odd. So she decided to do something about it. She really didn't have to do much either, all she had to do was look down at the hand that was warm since the one that was cold was just…lying there. When she looked down at her left hand she noticed that, it wasn't alone.

There was Kai's hand intertwined with her own. _(When did _that_ happen?)_ Umi questioned herself, still looking at Kai's hand. " Errm, Kai?"

" Hmm?" Kai tore his eyes away from the movie screen and looked intently back at Umi. " What, what is it Umi?"

" Um, uh…well you see uh." Umi fiddled around with her words. She couldn't figure out how to tell Kai about their hands. " Um, yeah. Look." She lifted up their hands and showed him that they were intertwined.

Kai's eyes widened. " Oh. Well, I don't know how that _happened_."

Umi rolled her eyes. _(Of course, he holds my hand and pretends that he's oblivious to everything. Peachy.) _But regardless, she let Kai hold her hand anyways.

Umi had completely forgot that the whole reason they; she and Kai, were here was to spy on Max and Lori. " Crap." Umi sat up in her seat and squinted her eyes trying to find Lori and Max, she let go of Kai's hand and grabbed onto the seat in front of her, to get a better look.

Kai felt her hand slip away from his hand. He looked at her and frowned. " What's wrong Ums?"

Umi smiled and bit her lip. " I forgot that the whole reason we're here is to spy on Lori and Max." Umi squinted her eyes some more and suddenly a big grin found its way to her face. " Look!" she grabbed Kai's hand again and gave it a quick squeeze. " They're holding hands!"

Kai rolled his eyes at Umi's childish behavior but looked anyways. And, indeed, they were holding hands. " AWW!" Umi gushed.

" SsshHh!" Kai tried to shut her up by clamping his hands over her mouth, but, it was too late.

All of Kai's many fangirls and their accompanies turned their many heads to look at Umi and Kai. They gasped.

Kai sighed and smacked his head. " Dang it Umi! Look what you did!"

Umi stopped gushing as soon as she saw all the fangirls look toward them. She gulped and mumbled out a 'crap' from behind Kai's hands.

Kai slowly removed his hands from Umi's face and grabbed the popcorn and his soda.

" We should go now, shouldn't we?" Umi asked. Kai nodded.

They slowly got up from their seats and made a quick dash for the exit.

"KAI!" his fangirls were screaming and racing towards them now. Ah! Run Umi, run Kai! Run for your lives!

" Come on Kai! We've gotta go!" Umi grabbed Kai's hand as they ran for their lives back to Umi's jeep.

" SHE'S GOT OUR KAI!" Jenny, struck again, "GET HER!" Jenny unleashed her mob of fangirls at Umi Kai.

" Umi's here?" Max asked, as Jenny ordered her mob around.

Lori sighed and smacked her head. " I bet she was spying on us."

Max's face scrunched up as he watched Umi and Kai run for their lives. " I kind of feel for them." Max said with a small frown on his face.

Lori shook her head as they watched Kai and Umi from the exit doorway. " I don't, that's what she gets for spying on us. She should've known that by bringing Kai ANYWHERE with her, her life would be in jeopardy. It was her choice."

Max smiled at Lori. " Shall we go and finish the movie? Now that we have the theater to ourselves?"

Lori smiled back. " Yeah, lets."

And so they did.

Meanwhile, Kai and Umi had made it back to the jeep and were safely buckled and locked inside. _(Must've lost Jenny and her mob around that last corner, thank goodness!)_ Umi sighed in relief. " Well Kai," she turned to face him. " We made it." She smiled weakly.

Kai was still breathing heavily, somehow being chased by fangirls had that effect on some people. " Yeah."

" Man," Umi frowned as she started up her jeep. " It was at the good part too."

" Well," Kai smirked. " We could've stayed to see the rest, but _somebody_ just had to open their big mouth."

"Oh ok," Umi glared at him. " Just blame this all on me, why don't you!"

Kai chuckled. " Well, if you hadn't said 'aww' so loud they wouldn't have suspected us. So, therefore, yes, it was your fault. So, yeah, I can blame it on you."

Umi rolled her eyes and pulled out of the mall entrance. " Let's just head back to your mansion ok?"

Kai shook his head, still smirking. " Ok, whatever."

And it was a silent ride all the way back to Kai's place.

SG99- there's chapter 12! Review, 5 to 10 please!


	14. Chapter 13

SG99- Thank you all my faithful reviewers! Here's chapter 13, just like I promised.

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or its characters, I just own Umi, Lori, and Jake.

Chapter 13 

" UP GRANGER, I WANT ANOTHER HUNDRED MORE! MOVE IT! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT!" Kai yelled, well more like _screamed_, at Umi as she performed a series of pushups.

Umi grunted and struggled as she forced herself to do another pushup.

" I SAID MOVE IT GRANGER!" Kai screamed at her again, forcing her to do more pushups.

Umi breathed in heavily and glared up at Kai. " SHUT UP KAI! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Umi yelled as she struggled to do another pushup.

" COME ON UMI!"

Beads of sweat started to trickle down her face as she did another pushup.

" COME ON, NINETY THREE MORE TO GO!"

Umi did one more pushup before she collapsed onto the ground.

" Get up Umi, you still have ninety two left to go!"

But Umi wouldn't move. She was tired, and Kai had already made her do 200 pushups and 200 sit-ups. She just couldn't do any more; she was bushed.

Umi muttered something incoherent.

Kai bent down and looked at her. " Come again?"

Umi slowly lifted her head up. " I. Can't. Do. Any more!" she let her head drop back down onto the floor.

Kai sighed and sat down next to her. " This; Umi, is why you don't 'forget' my training sessions to go swimming."

" But it was hot…"

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. " So what, it's usually always hot during my training sessions."

" I'm sorry." Umi muttered from the floor.

Kai chuckled and patted her head. " You're forgiven Umi."

" Does that mean I don't have to do double training any more?"

Kai smirked. " I said you were forgiven. I didn't say _anything_ about you getting out of double training."

" Dang it!"

Kai got up and was about to walk away but stopped when he felt a tugging at his pants.

" Kai?"

" Hn?"

Umi looked up at him with her big blue puppy dog eyes. " Do we have to walk up all those stairs?"

Kai sighed and frowned. " Well, it's not like I have an elevator."

Umi stared at him blankly. " You're kidding right? You have a kagillion of dollars and you live in a mansion, and you're telling me that you don't have an elevator in your house?"

Kai shrugged. " It's not like I need one."

" Gah fine! Do you have a bedroom down here?"

" No, once again; don't need one."

Umi groaned. " First an elevator, and now no bedroom? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kai grunted, obviously getting fed up and annoyed. " This is a training room Umi. I don't need a bedroom down here. And I don't need an elevator because I'm not lazy like _some_ people and I walk up the stairs."

Umi frowned. " I'm not lazy, you big meanie!" She huffed.

Kai hmphed and crossed his arms.

Umi sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, and raised her arms up to Kai.

Kai stared down at her. " What?"

" Up." Umi said simply.

Kai grunted. " I don't think so."

" Please?"

Kai shut his eyes and shook his head. " No Umi."

Umi pouted. " But Kai," she wrapped herself around his leg. " I don't wanna climb up _all_ those stairs! Pick me up!"

" No, and get off my leg!" Kai shook her off his leg.

" NO!" Umi latched herself back onto his leg and held on for dear life.

Kai crossed his arms. " Let go of me Umi." He demanded.

" NO! Not until you pick me up!"

Kai sighed. " Umi…"

Umi looked up at him and clutched his leg more. " Please Kai?"

"…fine…"

" Yay!" Umi cheered. " Pick me up!" Umi spread her arms out and waited patently for Kai to pick her up.

" What ever." Kai bent down and scooped Umi up into his arms. " There. Happy now?"

" Ah," Umi smiled and closed her eyes before relaxing in Kai's embrace. " Very."

" Good." Kai walked over to the stairs and started to climb up them. " You know Umi, it's a good thing that you're not heavy."

" Why is that?" Umi asked eyes still closed.

" Because if you were heavy I'd drop you right now and make you walk up all these stairs."

Umi laughed, " No you wouldn't."

Kai paused and looked down at Umi. " I wouldn't?"

" Nope," Umi smiled. " You'd have an elevator installed."

Kai smiled. " Right."

Umi nodded her head before snuggling closer to Kai.

Kai looked down at her. " You better not fall asleep Umi."

" I wont." She reassured him. " I'm just getting comfortable."

" Hn."

Umi smiled before resting her head on Kai's shoulder. " Now I'm good."

SG99- There's chapter 13! So cute; a little Umi/Kai moment for all my faithful readers. Review! And I'll put up 14.


	15. Chapter 14

SG99- Here's chapter 14, whoot! One more chappie and I will have 15! Go me! Read and review!

Disclaimer- Still don't own Beyblade, I just own Lori, Umi, and Jake.

Chapter 14 

" Geeze Kai! How many friggin stairs are there? There weren't this many stairs when we went down to the training room!"

Kai snorted. " You're only saying that because we went _down_ them last time."

" So!" Umi stuck her tongue out at him, but because her face was rather close to his neck, well…she ended up licking his neck instead. Eww, lol!

" Eww!"

" Did you just lick my neck!?"

With Lori and Max

" That was an awesome movie! Umi's going to get mad at the end though…" Lori said as she nibbled on one of the many candy bars that were in her purse.

" Yeah, it was." Max agreed. " But why is Umi going to be mad?" Max asked as he drove Lori back to her house.

" You know…because of Jack." Lori answered.

" Oh! Yeah, you're right, she probably is going to get mad." Max said as he pulled up in front of Lori's house and parked his car. " Well, here we are…"

Lori smiled. " So we are."

Max fumbled with his car keys and remained silent, not knowing what to say to Lori.

" I had a great time Maxie." She reached out and grabbed Max's hand.

" Y-yeah." Max blushed. " Me too."

Lori laughed before she leaned over and pecked Max on his cheek. " Goodnight Max." She got out of the car and waved at Max before walking to her house.

Max slowly raised his hand and gently touched his cheek where Lori had kissed him. He smiled. " Goodnight."

Back with Kai and Umi

" I cannot believe you just licked my neck."

Umi pouted. " It was an accident! I went to stick my tongue out at you! How was I supposed to know I'd end up licking you?" Umi frowned. " I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this."

" Hn."

Umi grumbled and leaned back into Kai.

" Finally."

" Hm?" Umi opened her eyes and saw that they had finally reached the top of the stairs. " Yes! Kai?"

" What?" Kai looked down at Umi.

" Can we sleep down here again?"

" Why?"

Umi sighed. " Cause I don't want to go upstairs. Well…by me, I mean you. I don't want you to have to carry me _all_ the way up those stairs. I don't want you to hurt yourself Kai."

Kai sighed. " I'm not going to hurt myself Umi."

Umi frowned. " You are so stubborn."

Kai rolled his eyes.

Umi glared. " And stop rolling your eyes at me! You've been doing it all night, and don't think I haven't seen you do it, cause I have!"

Kai sighed. " Umi, I'm not going to hurt myself, ok?"

" But you could!"

" But I'm not going to."

" Gah!" Umi threw her arms up. " I give up!"

Kai smirked as he made his way into the living room. " So, do you want the couch, or what?"

" So, we're gonna sleep down here?" Umi asked excitedly.

Kai frowned. " _We_?"

Umi looked up at him and smiled. " Yes, **we**. Who else is going to show me how to get to my room in the morning."

" Oh." Kai walked over to the couch and dropped Umi onto it.

" Hey!"

Kai turned around and looked at her. " What?"

" Where are you going?" Umi asked pouting.

Kai smirked. " To go get some pillows and blankets, since we kind of need them."

Umi 'oh'ed and nodded at Kai before she sprawled out on the couch.

Kai shook his head and went off to get the blankets and pillows for the night.

SG99- There's chappie 14! Review and 15 will come up, I'm on a roll!


	16. Chapter 15

SG99- Well, here's chapter 15, I tried making it longer, because yes, I have noticed that my chapters have been quite short, so read and review!

Disclaimer- Still don't own Beyblade, just Lori, Umi, and Jake

Chapter 15 

" Hey Kai?"

" Hm?" Kai was now back from getting pillows and blankets. He and Umi were bored out of their minds and decided to blow off some time by watching TV.

" What time is it?" Umi asked, still in the same sprawled out position from when Kai had dropped her onto the couch.

Kai hit the info button on the remote and a little box popped up on the television screen. " About 10:30, why?" Kai hit the cancel button; making the little box disappear, and went back to flipping through the TV channels.

" Just wondering." Umi replied before stretching her arms and getting up off of the couch.

Kai saw this and looked over at her with curious eyes. " Where are you going Umi?

" I'm hungry." Umi stated simply. " So, I'm gonna run to that little Chinese restaurant down the road. Do you want anything?"

Kai stared at her blankly. " Are you serious?"

Umi huffed and placed her hands on her hips. " I most certainly am! I'm hungry Kai."

Kai groaned. " Umi," he tried to reason with her. " I have hired people here that can cook for you. Just stay here, and I'll have someone cook something up for, alright?"

Umi pouted. " But I want Chinese food." She whined.

Kai frowned. " Then I'll have them make you Chinese food."

" Kai," Umi began. " All your butlers, and maids, servant, and cooks are SLEEPING right now,"

" So?" Kai cut in.

" So?" Umi asked. " The point is Kai, I would feel bad if I woke one of them up just so they could make me some Chinese food." She walked over to the other side of Kai's humungous living room and grabbed her black vans from the floor. " So, do you want anything or what?"

Kai sighed. " No."

Umi smiled at him before slipping her shoes onto her feet. " Alright then, I'll be back in a few-,"

Kai hastily got up and stopped her from finishing her sentence. " I'll come with you."

Umi looked at him curiously. " Why?"

Kai shrugged. " There's nothing better to do."

Umi nodded before grabbing her jacket off the coat rack and put it on. " Ok, whatever floats your boat." She replied before walking over by Kai's side.

" Umi what are you doing?" Kai asked as Umi patently stood next to him.

" I'm waiting for you to show me the way out to your parking lot, duh."

" Oh." Kai grabbed his shoes off the floor and slipped them on before leaving with Umi to go get some Chinese food.

" Hey, Kai?" Umi asked as she trudged next to him as they made their way to Kai's parking lot place.

Kai sighed. " What now Umi?"

Umi smiled up at Kai before tugging gently on his scarf.

" Stop tugging my scarf. And what do you want?"

Umi grinned and pulled the scarf off Kai's neck. " Can I wear this?" she asked holding the scarf up to him.

" No." Kai tried to grab the scarf but Umi moved it away from his hands just in time. " Umi!"

" Please?" She asked again as she wrapped the white cottony scarf around her neck; not really waiting for her Capitan to answer with a yes or no. " Oh!" She smiled and rubbed the scarf on her cheek. " It's warm and fuzzy!" She turned and grinned at him, " You know I'm not giving this back, right?"

Kai glared at her. " You're a brat. You know that, right?"

Umi grinned. " I try."

Kai rolled his eyes at her. " Fine. Keep it; I have plenty other scarves back at the mansion.

" Really?" Umi's grin widened. " Thanks Kai!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a backwards hug. " Now get in the car so I can get some Chinese food." Umi demanded as they reached her small yellow jeep.

" Pft." Kai glared at Umi, blushing a little at the fact that she had hugged him, and got into her jeep and buckled himself up. " Lets just go and get you your stupid food."

" Kay." Umi said before starting up her jeep and rushing out of the parking lot to the little restaurant down the road.

SG99- Ok, so maybe it wasn't THAT long, but, I still updated. Right? Well review!


	17. Chapter 16

SG99- Here's chapter 16! Thank you all my loyal reviewers, I've finally made it passed 100 reviews! Anyways, read and review, I should have 17 up soon.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Umi, Lori, and Jake.

Chapter 16

" You ready to order miss?"

" Um," Umi frowned as she nibbled on her bottom lip trying to decide on what to order. " Can you give me a sec?" Umi asked, eyeing the menu.

" Yes, you tell me when you ready."

Kai groaned before sinking down into his seat.

" Hm?" Umi heard him groan so she turned around to see what was wrong with him. " What's your problem?"

He shook his head. " Nothing, just order your food."

" Are you sure you don't want anything Kai?" Umi asked, now ready to order her food.

" Yeah." He nodded. " I'm good."

Umi nodded and turned back around to face the speaker. " Ok, I'm ready to order now." She spoke loud enough so that the lady could hear her.

" Ok, what you want?"

" Yeah, I'll have some orange chicken, beef and broccoli, orange rice, and some noodles please. Oh! And can I have a small bowl of that sweet and sour sauce?"

" What you want to drink?"

" Mr. Pibb please. And can I get some extra egg rolls too?"

" Yes, your total 7.68 please pull round corner to pay."

Kai looked at her dumbfounded. " Extra egg rolls?"

" What can I say?" She shrugged. " I like egg rolls."

Kai sighed and leaned back into his seat as Umi drove to the next window to pay for her food and such.

Umi stopped her jeep in front of the window and started to pull her wallet out of her pants pocket. Kai grabbed her arm before she could pull her wallet all the way out. " Here," he handed her a twenty.

" Huh?" Umi stared questioningly at the twenty that Kai was holding out to her. " What's that for?"

Kai rolled his eyes. " For your food, duh. What else would it be for?"

" No," Umi shook her head. " That's not what I meant. What I meant was, _why _are you giving me that? You do know that I have my own money right?"

Kai nodded. " Yeah, I know."

Umi sighed. " Then why are you giving me that twenty?"

" Jut take it!" Kai grumbled as he shoved the twenty into her hands. " And pay for your stupid food!"

Umi shrugged. " Ok." She briefly glanced at the twenty in her hands before handing it to the lady that was waiting in the window. " Here you go."

" 12.32 your change. Have a good day." The lady handed Umi back her change and her food.

" Here," Umi gave Kai the rest of his money. " Thanks for dinner I guess." Umi grinned sheepishly at him.

Kai 'hn'ed before taking his money back and shoving it into one of his pockets.

" Ah." Umi grinned as the aroma from her food floated up to her nose. " I love Chinese food."

Kai rolled his eyes. " Just hurry up and drive us back to the mansion."

Umi grinned. " Ok." But before driving off, Umi reached down and grabbed an egg roll out of her bag, and started to munch on it.

Kai looked over at her and sighed. _(She is so weird. But…)_ He watched her as she drove back towards his mansion. _(That's why I **like** her.)_ He frowned and looked down at his hands. _(She's so different from all the other girls that I've met.) _He smirked. _(That's probably why I can actually stand being around her. Not like **Hilary**. Uhgg.) _He sighed again. " I cannot believe that you actually went out in the middle of the night just to buy some Chinese food."

Umi grinned. " What can I say? I was hungry. And besides," she leaned over and poked him hard in the middle of his chest. " **You **didn't have to come with me."

Kai brushed her finger off his chest and diverted his eyes towards his window. " Well maybe I wanted to."

" But why?" Umi asked as she grabbed another egg roll from her bag.

Kai shrugged, still staring out his window. " Just bored I guess."

Umi nodded. " That's reasonable I guess." She said through bites of egg roll.

Kai frowned, disgusted. " Don't talk with food in your mouth Umi, it's gross."

She stuck her tongue out at him. " You're mean Kai!"

" I try." Kai answered smugly.

Umi rolled her eyes as she parked her jeep inside of Kai's parking lot. " Here we are you majesty." Umi said, mock-bowing to Kai as they got out of her jeep.

Kai shook his head before grabbing Umi's arm and dragging her back into the mansion.

" Wha-Kai!" Umi barely had time to grab her food and shut her door before Kai grabbed her. " I can walk on my own, you know!"

Kai shrugged and continued to drag her behind him anyways.

Umi grinned as they finally reached the living room. " Finally! Now I can eat my food!" Umi ran over to the couch and flopped down onto it. " Come on Kai." She said, patting the seat next to her.

Kai sighed but walked over there regardless. " Umi?"

" Hm?" Umi looked up from her food and up at him. " What is it?"

Kai looked down at his watch, and then back at Umi. " You do know that it's 11:30, right?"

Umi nodded. " Yeah, so?"

Kai shook his head. " Never mind."

Umi took her food out and set it on her lap. She grabbed the bag off of the ground and started to fish around, looking for her chopsticks. Then she grabbed the sweet and sour sauce from the table and poured it over her rice. She smiled. " Yum." She said, licking her lips.

Kai sat down next to her and looked down at her food. " Looks good." He commented.

Umi nodded before picking up her chopsticks. " It looks great!" She scoped some of the rice up and plopped it into her mouth. " Umm!" Umi smiled and took another bite. " It's good!"

Kai looked at Umi and then down at her food. " Can I try some?"

Umi smirked. " I thought you didn't want any?" Umi answered hotly.

Kai frowned. " I changed my mind. Come on Umi, please?"

Umi smiled and rocked back and forth. " I dunno, maybe."

Kai sighed and leaned back into the couch. " You're mean Umi."

" I try." Umi said, repeating what he had said earlier.

" Oh," Kai glared at her. " So now you're mocking me?"

Umi laughed and picked some more rice up with her chopsticks. " Here, open your mouth." She instructed.

Kai looked at her funny but opened his mouth regardless.

Umi grabbed his chin gently and slowly brought his face closer to hers, so that she wouldn't drop the food.

Kai blushed as Umi placed the food in his mouth. _(Her face is so close to mine…Maybe…Just maybe…)_

" Was it good?" Umi's voice brought him out of his train of thought.

" Wha?" He looked up at her and blushed again. " Um, y-yeah. It was good." _(Since when does the almighty Kai blush and stutter like an idiot?)_ He thought, silently scolding himself.

Umi smirked. " I told you you should have got some."_ (He's cute when he blushes. Hehe.)_

" Yeah." Kai looked down at her food and frowned. Honestly, when she gave him that food, his mind didn't even register the taste of it. Heck, he didn't even remember swallowing it! All he could think about was the fact that her face was just inched away from his own.

And then, Kai had and idea.

" Hey Ums?" Kai looked over at Umi as she happily ate her Chinese food.

Umi swallowed and looked at him. " What is it Kai?"

" Can I have another bite?" _(Please say yes…)_

Umi sighed. " You really should've just ordered something KaiNow, you're going to eat all my food. Look, do you want me to just go and get another plate and give you some?"

" No." He shook his head. " I just want one more bite." _(Say yes…)_

Umi looked at him suspiciously. " Promise?" She held her pinky out for him.

Kai smirked. " I promise." He intertwined their pinkies. _(I knew she couldn't say no to me.)_

Umi smiled. " OK good. But you do know that if you break your promise, I get to-"

" Break my pinky, I know." Kai finished for her.

" Yup, and I will too!" She playfully threatened.

Kai chuckled. " Sure."

Umi picked up some rice and brought Kai's face closer to hers.

Kai took this as his chance. He gently grabbed her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. Then he softly brushed her lips with his own and closed the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

Umi gasped and dropped the chopsticks onto the floor. Kai was kissing her, **HER**, Umi Granger! _(Oh god, when the girls at school find out about this-Uh! I don't even want to think about it!)_

Kai felt that she wasn't responding to his kiss and quickly withdrew from her. " Sorry." He backed away from her and quickly stood up. " I shouldn't have done that, I-I'll go now."

Kai turned to leave but Umi grabbed his arm. " W-wait! Don't leave!"

Kai still wouldn't look at her but sat back down next to her.

Umi sighed as she fiddled with her fingers. " I'm…I'm sorry too."

Kai's eyes widened and he turned to look at her. _(Why would she be sorry, I was the one who kissed her!?)_ " Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything, I was the one who kissed you?"

" Yeah," she smiled faintly. " But," she reached out and grabbed his hand. " I didn't kiss you back."

Kai smiled and turned his hand around so that their fingers could intertwine.

Umi laughed suddenly. " You scared the crap outta me when you did that!"

Kai's smile widened. " So, you didn't mind when I kissed you?"

Umi smiled back and shook her head. " No," she laughed again. " I just wasn't expecting it."

Kai looked down at their hands and let his eyes linger on them for a bit. " So, do you…do you want to try again?" He asked shyly.

Umi's face reddened. " S-sure."

Kai looked up and stared right into Umi's eyes. " Alright then."

He scooted closer towards her and started to lean in and stopped when they were about three inches apart. He smiled and brushed some of Umi's hair back behind her ear.

Umi smiled back and leaned in before closing her eyes.

Kai closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers, Kai could feel Umi smiling against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments they parted, both blushing madly.

Umi slowly raised her hand and touched her lips softly. She smiled. " Heheh."

Kai smiled back and leaned into the couch again. " What are you laughing about?"

She shrugged. " I dunno," she grinned. " Just happy I guess."

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. " **Me too**."

Umi smiled sweetly at him before scooting over to sit right next to him.

Kai opened one eye to look at her. " What are you doing?" Of course he knew what she was doing, and personally, he didn't mind.

" This," Umi leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, yet comfortable sideways hug. " It feels good to be held. And besides," she smiled up at him. " I like hugs. So get used to it."

Kai chuckled before draping his arm around her. " I don't care, so long as its you that's hugging me, no one else. **Just** **you**."

Umi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. " Good." She laughed. " If someone else hugs you I will hunt their sorry butts down!"

Kai laughed. " I'd like to see that."

Umi smiled before burying her head in his chest. She closed her eyes and just lied there in Kai's arms until she fell to sleep.

SG99- Yup, that's how little Umi and Kai ended up together, hehee! Review please!


End file.
